Forget me not
by camelot4eva
Summary: Why does Merlin keep forgetting to keep dates with Morgana? And why does Uther seem happy about it all? Read to find out. Enjoy. M/M. Some A/G as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a story I've been thinking about for a while.**

**Message to cooper101: Thank you for the name :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur was storming through the castle corridors looking for Merlin. 'Where is he?' Merlin wasn't urgently needed. Arthur asked him to get his armour from the armoury so he can wear it whilst training the new set of knights and that was over an hour ago.

Fed up of waiting, Arthur decided to go to the training ground and keep an eye out for Merlin on the way.

As he was walking, he past Morgana and Gwen. "Morgana."

Morgana turned at the sound of her name and saw Arthur making his way towards her. "What's the matter Arthur?"

"Have you seen Merlin? I can't find him anywhere."

Morgana pulled a face. "Don't talk to me about him." she said before storming off.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "What's going on Guinevere?"

"I don't know Arthur. She woke up in a happy mood, she couldn't wait to see Merlin. One hour later she came back to her chambers looking furious."

Arthur frowned. "Why? You'd have thought that since my father allowed their relationship they would be all lovey dovey. It's only been a week and they're fighting already."

"I know." Gwen said nodding. Arthur did a quick glance around them both to make sure the corridor was clear before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later. I'll see if I can find the idiot and see what's gone off."

"Alright Arthur."

"See you later Guinevere." Arthur said giving her a smile before walking away.

* * *

After checking the kitchens and the laundry room and asking several servants if they have seen Merlin. Arthur gave up and headed towards the training ground.

Walking through town on his way to the training ground, Arthur saw Merlin in the stocks and walked over to him. "Merlin. What are you doing in the stocks?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to get your armour when two of Uther's guards came up to me and said 'by order of the king you are in the stocks until he says otherwise' I don't even know what I have done."

Just then a piece of rotten fruit narrowly missed Arthur and hit Merlin on the head causing it to burst and the juice run down Merlin's face. "You don't know what you've done? Typical man." Morgana said.

Arthur walked over to Morgana and stopped her from picking up another piece of fruit to throw at Merlin. "Morgana stop it."

"Why should I?"

"A lady of the court, the Kings ward, is not supposed to act like this for all of Camelot to see." Arthur reasoned with her.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "You're right." Morgana turned to Gwen. "Gwen are you a lady of the court?"

"No."

"Are you the kings ward?"

"No."

Morgana smiled and handed Gwen a piece of rotten fruit. "Then by all means. Take my place."

Gwen lifted her arm up to throw the piece of fruit at Merlin who squeezed his eyes shut only for Arthur to stop her. "No Guinevere." Arthur called over a near by guard and told him to release Merlin.

When freed, Merlin made his way over to Arthur and hid behind him as he saw the look that Morgana was throwing him.

"Why have you freed him Arthur? Uther says that he is to be in the stocks until he says otherwise."

Arthur looked at Morgana. "How do you know that?"

"Because I asked him to send Merlin to the stocks."

"Why? What have I done?"

"Huh! As if you don't know." she said before walking away with Gwen following.

"Come on Merlin. Lets get this sorted." Arthur said following Morgana and Gwen.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I love you all :D**

**Message to Cooper101: Thank you for your idea :D**

**Enjoy:D**

**

* * *

**When the four arrived at Arthur's chambers Morgana walked in and sat down with Gwen standing next to her. Merlin made to move forward but Arthur stopped him. "You stay behind me Merlin."

"Why?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Why? Look at her face." he said pointing at Morgana. "She looks as if she's ready to kill you. Just stay behind me whilst she explains why she's so mad at you." Merlin nodded and stood behind Arthur who looked at Morgana. "Now then Morgana, will you kindly explain what Merlin has done."

"He stood me up. Yesterday morning we planned to spend this morning together. We planned to meet in the gardens. After an hour of waiting I was still stood on my own. I was mad. Merlin told me yesterday morning that he had a fantastic morning planned for us. After an hour of waiting I knew he stood me up, so feeling angry, I went straight to Uther and asked him to put Merlin in the stocks for standing me up. Uther couldn't help but agree with me. He knew how much I was looking forward to this morning."

"How did father know?"

"Because whilst I had dinner with him last night he asked if me and Merlin had any plans over the next few days and I told him about this morning."

"No offence Morgana, but why would father be interested in your relationship with Merlin? He hates the fact that you're with him. The only reason he agreed for you two to court each other is because he knew you would go off on one if he stopped you seeing each other."

"I don't know Arthur. And I don't care. All I want to know is why that idiot stood me up." Morgana said pointing at Merlin who was still stood behind Arthur with a confused look on his face.

"Morgana. Us spending the morning together is the first I've heard of it."

"Liar. You said yesterday morning that you had it planned that we could spend all morning together today because you asked Arthur for the morning off."

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "That's right. You came to me yesterday morning and asked for this morning off and I told you that all I'm doing is training so I wouldn't need you. When you woke me up this morning and started with your chores I just assumed that Morgana changed her mind about this morning and that you didn't want to talk about it so I didn't mention anything."

Merlin looked more confused than ever. "But I don't remember any of this. Now I think about it. I don't remember anything from yesterday."

Arthur looked more closely at Merlin. "What do you mean you don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't remember anything. I mean me and Morgana were sneaking about for a year and it was another six months before Uther finally agreed to me courting Morgana. After all of that do you honestly think that I would stand Morgana up if I knew she was waiting for me. And when have you known me to work Arthur after giving me some time off? Even when I've been really busy and Morgana has wanted me, I left what I was doing and went straight to her. Gwen could tell you that."

Morgana looked at Gwen. "He does. I've seen him drop everything to be by your side. Then I've seen him thrown in the stocks afterwards by Arthur for doing so."

Morgana looked at Merlin, the angry look on her face slowly fading. "You honestly don't remember anything of yesterday?"

"No." Merlin frowned. "Why wouldn't I remember anything?"

"If anything at all. What's the last thing you do remember from yesterday?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stood thinking for a few minutes before answering. "Sir John."

Arthur frowned. "My fathers most trusted knight?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"He said that your father sent him to get the potion he takes for the pain in his shoulder. I walked off and got the potion before coming back to give it to him."

"What was he doing when you came back?"

"Just looking around."

"Did he leave once you gave it him?"

"Not straight away. We sat talking about how mine and Morgana's relationship is going. After a couple of drinks, he left." Merlin looked at Morgana. "That's probably why I don't remember anything. I could never hold my drink. Especially on an empty stomach. I'm so sorry Morgana."

Morgana smiled and moved forward to hug Merlin. Arthur however didn't look to convinced. Something was missing somewhere with Merlin's story. Something didn't add up, and Arthur was determined to find out what.

"Well Merlin. You have the rest of the morning off. Why don't you go and get cleaned up and get the smell of rotten fruit from you and spend the rest of the morning with Morgana."

"Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome Merlin."

Merlin and Morgana went to leave Arthur's chambers hand in hand when Morgana stopped at the door. "Arthur? How about we do a swap for tomorrow? I have Merlin and you have Gwen?"

Arthur smiled. "Deal." Morgana smiled before leaving with Merlin.

Arthur shut the door behind them and turned to Gwen. "Why do I have the feeling that my father was behind Merlin forgetting his date with Morgana?"

"Really?"

"Yes Guinevere. My father never sends his most trusted knights to Gaius's chambers to get a potion for his shoulder. He always sends a servant. He's up to something and I'm determined to find out what it is."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter three will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**.

**Chapter three is up. It wasn't meant to be up until tomorrow, but Cooper101 asked.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur walked into the throne room with Gwen behind him. "Here are the papers you wanted father."

Uther took the papers and looked from Arthur to Gwen. Arthur noticing this looked at Gwen before turning back to his father. "Guinevere is taking Merlin's place for the rest of the day."

"Well what about Morgana? Surely she will want her maid with her."

"Morgana is with Merlin. They are spending the morning together." Arthur answered, watching his father closely to see slight disappointment in his fathers face. "Something wrong father?"

"Yes. What's Merlin doing out the stocks? Morgana came to me quite upset this morning telling me that Merlin stood her up and asked for him to be put in the stocks until she asks me for him to be released."

"I released Merlin."

"He stood her up. You should have defended Morgana and punished Merlin."

"I chose not to. I know Merlin. I know how he is with Morgana. He wouldn't have stood her up if he was on his death bed. He loves her too much."

Behind Arthur, Uther could see Gwen smiling. "What is so amusing girl?"

Gwen suddenly looked panicked. "Nothing sire."

Arthur looked at Gwen again then turned back to his father. "Don't start on Guinevere. I've brought you the papers. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the training ground to train the newest set of knights." Arthur bowed his head and turned. "Come Guinevere." Gwen curtsied before following Arthur from the throne room.

* * *

Uther stood in the shadows looking angry as he watched Merlin and Morgana walking around the royal gardens hand in hand laughing and talking. After a few minutes, Uther watched as Morgana pushed Merlin away from her and hitched up her dress so she could run away from him. Merlin stood still for a few seconds before laughing along with her and running after her.

"My Lord?"

Uther turned and saw his most trusted knight stood there. "Sir John. As you can see they are as happy as they can be. What you did did work, but Arthur sorted it out. I think Arthur is starting to wonder so we'll have to be careful. I'll leave Merlin and Morgana for today. I will be having a talk with Morgana later on and ask her how this 'relationship' is going. When I find out more, I shall let you know."

Sir John bowed. "Sire." he said before walking away.

* * *

Gwen was getting Morgana's bath ready. "Did you enjoy your day with Arthur?" Morgana called from behind the screen.

"I did. What about you and Merlin?"

"I can't remember last time I had a most enjoyable morning. Uther came to talk to me."

"Oh?"

Morgana walked out from behind the screen in her robe. "Yes. I had to explain to him why Merlin was out of the stocks. He wanted to know what his reason was for standing me up. He couldn't believe it when I told him it was because Merlin forgot and he wondered why I forgave him so easily over some lame excuse. But he doesn't know Merlin like I do." Morgana stepped into her bath. "I told Uther what we have planned for tomorrow and assured him that Merlin will not stand me up again."

* * *

Sir John walked into Gaius's quarters to find the physician nowhere in sight. Looking towards Merlin's door he saw a light shinning from under the crack of the door. He walked out the chambers and stopped a nearby servant. "You there."

The servant looked up at Sir John. "Yes Sir?"

"Go into Gaius's quarters, into Merlin's room and tell him that the prince wants him immediately." the servant nodded and went to walk away but John stopped him. "Before you go. Remember. It was not me who told you this. If you get questioned about it, you are to simply say that you heard it among other servants that Arthur was looking for Merlin. Got it?"

The servant nodded. "Yes sir."

John stood in the shadows and waited. A couple of minutes went by and Merlin went rushing off towards the prince's chambers whilst the servant he threatened went in the other direction.

When the coast was clear, John went to Merlin's room and poured a couple of drops of clear liquid into a goblet near Merlin's bed and quickly left.

* * *

Merlin rushed to Arthur's chambers. With the panicked look on the servant Harrisons face when he told him Arthur wanted him. He knew something to be wrong. Merlin went to open the door but found it locked. Merlin stepped back and looked at the door with his hand outstretched. _"Tospringé" _

Merlin jumped back in surprise when the door was blown of it's hinges rather then just unlocking it.

He ran in only to come face to face with an angry looking Arthur who was stood with just a bed sheet wrapped round him. "_Merlin. _What do you think you're doing?"

Merlin looked quickly at Arthur's bed to see just the top of Gwen's head. "Oh. Sorry."

"You will be when I'm through with you. What is the meaning of you blowing my door off it's hinges?"

"I had a good reason."

"Which is?"

"Harrison came to see me. He looked scared and panicked. He said that you needed me. How he looked I thought that there was something wrong. I couldn't get in because your door was locked."

"With good reason." Arthur interrupted.

"I see that now. But I didn't know. When I couldn't get in I thought something was wrong. I was only meant to unlock the door but when I was worried that I couldn't get in obviously my magic got the better of me and blew the door off. Sorry. I'll leave now." Merlin turned to leave. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"Put my door back together."

With a flick of his wrist, Arthur's door looked as it did before. "Are you going to lock the door?"

"No Merlin. We're going to leave it open." Arthur said sarcastically.

"I know a good soundproofing spell."

"OUT MERLIN." Arthur yelled.

* * *

When Merlin entered Gaius's quarters he saw Gaius fast asleep. He blew out the candle next to Gaius and went to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, picked his goblet up, drank it all in one go before lying back to go to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry to leave it like that._

_Hope you liked that chapter. Chapter four will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**The next morning found Morgana fast asleep on a blanket in a secluded part of the woods.

She had been waiting for Merlin who said that he would meet her there just after dawn. She knew that he wouldn't be there on time. Merlin wouldn't even be awake at dawn when he was under the strictest orders from Arthur. Deciding to get more comfortable whilst waiting for him, Morgana laid down and within five minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Arthur was out hunting with his knights. He planned on doing nothing today except be with Gwen but when she told him it was best for him to go out for a couple of hours on a hunt because Uther was beginning to wonder why he didn't bother so much anymore, he knew she was right and set off, promising to only be a couple of hours.

* * *

Morgana woke up and looked up at the sky, guessing it to be around mid morning, she realised that she had been stood up. Again.

She stood up, bringing the blanket with her and folded it before resting it over her forearm. As she turned to walk away she heard a branch snapping. She smiled. _Merlin. Someone as clumsy as him would always have great difficulty when trying to sneak up on people. _She thought.

She hid behind a nearby tree and waited as she heard the movements come closer and closer. When she knew that he was just the other side of the tree she jumped out to surprise him and make him jump only to come face to face with an apprehensive Arthur, his crossbow raised and ready to fire.

Morgana squealed and jumped back. "Arthur? I thought you were Merlin."

"A word of advice Morgana. Don't insult someone whilst they are holding a weapon on you."

Arthur lowered his crossbow and looked around. "Where's Merlin?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Stood you up again?"

"Yes he has. I was just about to head back when I heard someone approaching. I thought it was Merlin."

"I don't think he stood you up."

"Well what would you call it Arthur?"

"I don't know. But something isn't right. Come on. Lets head back to Camelot and find Merlin so I can explain."

Morgana followed Arthur to his horse where he helped her get on before getting on behind her.

* * *

Arriving back in Camelot. Arthur and Morgana were walking up the stone steps to the castle when they saw Uther talking to his most trusted knight, sir John. "There's father. Did he know you were spending the day with Merlin today?"

"Yes. I told him all about it when I went for a walk with him yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"I'll explain when we find Merlin. If he asks you about Merlin, just say that you was going to meet him but decided to leave it as you had a bad night. You went to his room just after dawn to tell him, but when you saw he was still asleep you left him a note."

Morgana looked at Arthur. "Why Arthur?"

"Please Morgana, just do as I say."

When they both reached Uther, he sent sir John away. "Morgana? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Merlin. He hasn't stood you up again has he?"

"No Uther. I decided to leave this morning. I've had a really bad night, so I left Merlin a note beside his bed telling him for when he woke up. I decided to go for a walk. I didn't realise I was heading for the forest until Arthur stopped me on his way back from his hunt."

Uther looked at Arthur. "How did your hunt go?"

"Excellent father."

"Good. I was beginning to think that you didn't enjoy going hunting like you used to."

Arthur made the excuse of finding Merlin to get himself and Morgana away from his father.

* * *

Arthur and Morgana entered Gaius's quarters to find them empty. "Gaius must be still doing his rounds." Morgana said quietly. She followed Arthur up the steps to Merlin's room to find him still fast asleep in bed. "What's he still doing in bed. It's nearly noon." Morgana said as she sat on the edge of the bed and started to shake Merlin.

"Merlin. Wake up. Merlin." when Merlin didn't even stir Morgana put her head on his chest. "He's still breathing." she looked up at Arthur. "But why won't he wake?"

Arthur grabbed hold of Morgana's upper arms and helped her to stand up before he bent down to shake Merlin more roughly than Morgana did. This seemed to work as he stirred a bit. "Merlin." he said shaking him even more. Merlin just hummed as he turned over onto his back. "Idiot." Arthur said as he walked out of Merlin's room only to come back seconds later with a jug full of water.

Morgana spotting this looked up. "Arthur. You wouldn't."

"I would. Mind out the way unless you want to get wet." Morgana stepped aside and watched as Arthur stood over Merlin and emptied the jug on Merlin's face.

As soon as the water hit his face, Merlin sat straight up. "That woken you up?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Raring to go sire." he said sarcastically. He looked ahead of him and saw Morgana stood there. Seeing Morgana, he looked out of his small window to see that it was daylight. "Oh no. Morgana I'm sorry. I've done it again haven't I?"

"You have. But don't worry. It's alright. Arthur's here to explain something to us both. Did you forget again?"

"No. I remember everything. After I left Arthur chambers last night I came straight back here. I didn't even realise how tired I was. I sat on my bed, finished my water, that was it then until just now."

Arthur frowned and picked up the goblet, sniffed it, then pulled a face. "This isn't water Merlin."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know but it isn't water."

Morgana took the goblet from Arthur and sniffed it. "That's a sleeping draught. A strong one at that. Gaius gave it me once. I was asleep within thirty seconds of drinking it and Gwen had a hard time waking me the next day, and that was at noon. I told Gaius and he said that it was probably best to stick to the potion I normally take."

"Right we'll sort out who spiked your water later Merlin. Right now I have to explain." Arthur sat down before continuing. "I think my father is behind Merlin forgetting to meet you."

"What makes you think that Arthur?" Merlin asked after giving himself and his bed a drying spell.

When Arthur finished telling them his thoughts about it all, he looked at Morgana who was frowning. "But if it is Uther. Why is he doing it? How is he doing it? And how do we prove he's behind it all?"

"You and Merlin meet up with each other later on to spend the evening together. Tell no-one. If Merlin turns up, then fine. Have breakfast with father tomorrow and tell him that you and Merlin are planning something else, be sure to give him every detail. If Merlin doesn't show. We know he's behind it. All we have to do then is find out how he's doing it."

"Why would Uther try and split me and Morgana up though. He has already approved of our relationship."

"Just because he said he approves Merlin doesn't mean he does. He's only approved of yours and Morgana's relationship because he knows what Morgana would do if he threatened to have you hanged or banished from the kingdom."

"Too right." Morgana said.

* * *

_Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_When I put how Arthur woke Merlin up, I couldn't resist putting in the words from S2 EP 9 where Arthur chucks a jug of water over Merlin. lol_

_Review? x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy:D**

**

* * *

**The next morning, Morgana was walking down the corridor with a smile on her face which grew even bigger when she saw Uther approaching.

When Uther drew level with her he stopped. "Morgana. You're looking awfully cheerful this morning. What's the reason?"

"Merlin. We had a very romantic dinner in my chambers yesterday evening."

"It makes a change you making plans with Merlin without telling me."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him, an hour later we were in my chambers eating."

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Morgana heard the bitterness in his voice.

"I'll say. He didn't leave my chambers until this morning. We're doing it again."

"When?"

"This evening. I've told Merlin to come to my chambers just after sundown."

"Be sure to have a nice evening then." he murmured before walking off.

* * *

Later on that day Arthur walked into Gaius's quarters. "Merlin. I spotted my father talking to sir John earlier on. He will no doubt try and slip you a potion again. So this is what you will do."

Merlin stood there and listened to Arthur's plan.

* * *

Merlin was tidying one of Gaius's work benches when sir John came in. "Merlin, have you seen Arthur?"

"He's probably in his chambers. That's where he was when I left him about ten minutes ago. I gave him his dinner before finishing for the night."

"You got the night off?"

"Yep. I'm spending it with Morgana. I'm to meet her in her chambers just after sundown, so to kill time I've been tidying up for Gaius." Merlin took a sip of his water from the goblet on the table in front of him and noticed that John was watching him.

"Oh. I forgot my neckerchief." Merlin said before he turned and ran into his room.

As soon as Merlin was out of sight John poured a few drops of clear liquid into Merlin's goblet that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur who was standing just outside the door.

When Merlin emerged from his room he saw Arthur poke his head around the door and nodded, which told Merlin that his drink has been spiked.

As Merlin walked back up to John he heard a crash outside the door that sounded as if someone dropped something. As soon as John turned his head at the noise Merlin quickly switched his goblet with one that was sitting on the bench under the table, hidden from view.

When John turned back to look at Merlin he saw Merlin pick the goblet up in front of him and drink all of the liquid. John smiled. "Right. Well I best be off." he said and turned and left.

When John past an alcove close to Gaius's quarters, Arthur stepped out and waited until John rounded the corner before walking back to Gaius's quarters.

"Merlin. Go and get Harrison." Merlin nodded and walked out leaving Arthur stood there.

* * *

When Merlin returned with Harrison, Arthur saw that he looked nervous. "Don't be nervous Harrison. I just want to ask you a couple of questions alright?"

When Harrison nodded, Arthur smiled before continuing. "The other night you told Merlin that I required him urgently. Who told you to tell Merlin that?"

Harrison shook his head and looked frightened. "It's alright Harrison. You can tell me. You will not be harmed I promise."

"Sir John."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was to tell Merlin that you needed him urgently. He told me that I was to tell you, if you asked that I heard among the servants you were looking for Merlin so I went to tell him as I saw Merlin heading to Gaius's chambers earlier that day. He threatened me not to mention him."

It's alright Harrison. Now. Tell me. What have you been doing today?"

Harrison looked puzzled before answering. "I've been working in the kitchens all day sire."

"Can you do something for me Harrison?"

"Of course sire."

Arthur picked up the goblet that had been spiked. "I need you to drink this for me."

"Sire?"

"It will not harm you. You have my word." Harrison nodded before taking the goblet from Arthur he looked at Merlin who gave him a reassuring smile then drank it.

After Harrison swallowed. Arthur waited for a few minutes before speaking. "Harrison. What have you been doing today?" Harrison frowned and looked as though he was thinking of an answer. "I don't know. How did I get here?"

"It's alright Harrison. Go home and get an early night. You can have tomorrow off."

"Thank you sire." Harrison looked slightly confused as he left.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Forgetful potion. That's why you've been forgetting. You will have to see Gaius tomorrow so he can check you over because too much of a forgetful potion can cause damage to your- well, I was going to say brain, but how you are sometimes it makes me wonder if you've actually got one."

"Hey! I've got a brain. Look at all them spells I know."

"Only because you read them from a book Merlin. Come on. Lets go and tell Morgana."

* * *

"Forgetful potion?" Morgana was fuming. Arthur and Merlin entered her chambers thirty minutes ago to tell all that they had found out. "How could he? Why is Uther so determined for us not to be with each other?"

"Lets go and ask him." Arthur said.

"No Arthur. Lets not ask him. I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

Morgana smiled evilly. "Revenge."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter six will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up. Just one more chapter after this. (I think)**

**Thank you for your reviews Cooper101.**

**You did it for me so I'll do it for you. This chapter is dedicated to you :D**

**To anyone else who reads this story. Check out Cooper 101 story: Blood and fangs. If you haven't already read it then you are definitely missing out on a GREAT STORY :D  
**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Over the next few days Merlin and Morgana were more happier then they ever had been. They couldn't really enjoy themselves when they first got together because of the sneaking around. And after Uther had found out, they still couldn't walk about freely as Uther would do anything to keep them apart like, throw Merlin in the stocks for no reason or order Arthur to have a few days away by checking the kingdom knowing full well Merlin would have to go with him.

Finally after a lot of arguing and threats (all from Morgana) Uther announced to the court that Merlin and Morgana were a couple.

Morgana said instead of confronting Uther about it they should get revenge. She knew what she had planned for him but didn't tell Arthur or Merlin. She just told them that she needed a week to plan everything, until then, she and Merlin can enjoy each others company.

Over the next few days Uther kept pressing Morgana for information on what she and Merlin had planned. "We haven't got anything planned." she would tell him. "Arthur has been giving Merlin all sorts of chores and when he's not doing something for Arthur, he's in the woods collecting all different kinds of herbs for potions."

Little did Uther know that Gaius was helping them by going along with it. Merlin was in the woods alright. But Morgana was with him along with a blanket and food basket.

* * *

Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers when he heard Arthur call him. "Merlin."

Merlin turned to see Arthur walking up to him. "What's up Arthur?"

"It's my father."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Come and see."

Merlin followed Arthur to the throne room but walked into Arthur when he suddenly stopped.

"Idiot." Arthur mumbled.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who stopped without warning. Why have we stopped here?"

Arthur pointed to a grill in the wall. "Look through there."

Merlin moved forward and looked through the grill to see Uther alone in the throne room. He watched as Uther held onto the the arms of his throne chair and put all his weight on his arms as he easily lowered himself down. As soon as he touched the chair with his backside he jumped up and winced before trying to sit down again at a different angle.

Merlin pulled away from the grill and looked at Arthur. "There is something wrong with him Merlin. I think we should get Gaius to look at him and find out what's bothering him."

"Boils."

"What?"

"He's got very painful boils Arthur that makes it painful for him to sit down."

"So Gaius has already seen him then?"

"No."

"They how do you know what's wrong with him?"

Merlin gave Arthur a mischievous smile.

"Merlin. Did you give my father them painful boils?"

"Yes. And before you say anything and start having a go, let me just say, I only did it to get my own back on him. I know Morgana is planning something, but this is my own revenge until then. After all, I'm the one who had their drink spiked over and over."

"Can you make the boils disappear as easily as you made them appear?"

"Yes."

"Then you get rid of them."

"But Arthur-"

"Tomorrow. You get rid of them tomorrow afternoon."

Merlin grinned. "Yes Arthur."

* * *

The next morning Arthur and Merlin were on their way to the throne room when they saw Morgana and Gwen taking it in turns to look through the grill, giggling all the while.

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "You told them?" Morgana and Gwen looked up when they heard Arthur. "No. I didn't tell them both. Just Morgana."

"Then I told Gwen, so we came here to have a look."

Arthur looked through the grill to see his father suffering just as much as he was yesterday. He pulled away and looked at Merlin. "Get rid of them, now."

"But you said this afternoon."

"Well I changed my mind."

Merlin sighed before going up to the grill and saying an incantation whilst looking at Uther.

"Have you done it?"

"Yes."

Arthur looked through the grill once more and saw his father brace himself as he went to slowly ease his way onto the chair. Uther sat down. Arthur saw the look of relief on his face as Uther stood up before sitting down again.

"Well. Now you've spoiled our fun Arthur, me and Gwen are going to continue our planning."

As they turned to walk away, Merlin grabbed hold of Morgana's arm. "What are you planning. What kind of revenge is it going to be."

Morgana smiled. "We are simply going to play Uther at his own game."

Merlin and Arthur frowned. "How?" Arthur asked.

"You will soon see."

"I'm going to have Leon follow and spy on her. I want to know what she's planning."

"Why? So you can put a stop to it?"

"No Merlin. I will help. I must admit, father has took it too far this time."

* * *

Later on that evening, Merlin was serving up Arthur's dinner when there was a knock on Arthur's chamber doors.

"Enter." Arthur called out.

The door opened and Leon stepped in. "Arthur. I've done as you asked and kept a close eye on them all afternoon."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

Leon smiled. "Yes Arthur. They seem to be talking about flower arrangements and different kinds of material."

"What's she planning then?"

Leon looked at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately he is."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin. Morgana is planning a wedding."

"A wedding? Whose?"

Arthur let out an annoyed grunt and stood up. "Yours and hers you idiot."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter seven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. This is the final chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Merlin walked into Morgana's chambers and saw Morgana and Gwen sat at the table giggling. "Should I be worried?"

Morgana looked up at Merlin. "No Merlin."

"What's the plan then?" he asked. He didn't fancy telling Morgana that he knew that she was planning their wedding because that would only lead to him telling her about how Arthur got Leon to follow them, causing her and Gwen to be mad at Arthur, who would make his life hell for telling Morgana, only then for Morgana to be mad at him for not warning her. So Merlin thought he'd do best to just keep quiet.

"Merlin. How would you feel about getting married?"

"I'd love to be married to you Morgana, but your forgetting Uther. Yes he's accepted us courting but to marry you, I'll have to be knighted. Uther won't do that."

"He will."

"How?"

Merlin stood there and listened to Morgana's plan and to what he had to do.

"So we are to be married in two days?"

"Yes."

Merlin nodded. "I'll go and inform Arthur and let him know of the plan and we'll meet you in the throne room."

* * *

"Seeing as it's Morgana asking father, she will be stood in front of him. I will be at the side of him, so you will be behind me. Make sure he doesn't see you Merlin and make sure you do it to him and not me."

"I know what I'm doing when it comes to magic Arthur."

"Well it's a good job because you don't know what you're doing with everything else do you."

* * *

Later on in the throne room, Uther was stood in front of his throne with Arthur at the side of him, Merlin was stood behind Arthur whilst Morgana was stood in front of Uther. "What is it you want Morgana?"

"Me and Merlin wish to marry. Within two days."

"Absolutely not. You should think yourselves lucky that I actually allowed you to court, but marry? No."

Behind Arthur, Merlin focused all of his attention on the king whilst muttering incantations under his breath. When he finished, he looked at Morgana and gave her a nod to continue.

Morgana smiled. "But we love each other and want to marry."

Uther blinked. "Alright then. When do you wish to marry."

"In two days time."

"Perfect. Well Merlin will have to be knighted so we'll do that on the morning of your wedding and you can both be married in the afternoon."

Everybody's jaw in the throne room dropped except for Morgana who was beaming and Arthur who turned to smirk at an also beaming Merlin.

When Morgana left the room with Arthur and Merlin she hugged Merlin. "You did it."

"What spell did you put on my father?"

"It's a simple spell that makes him agree to things, then as soon as the thing that he has agreed to is over he will be left confused."

"Confused, how?"

"Well, he's agreed to the wedding so after we marry he will become confused as to what's happening around him. And I will be the one to happily tell him that he knighted Merlin that morning so we could marry that afternoon."

"And when he finds out he can't deny that he agreed to everything as he did just that in front of dozens of people just now."

Arthur frowned. "So let me get this straight. Your revenge on my father is marrying Merlin?"

"Yes. Obviously he doesn't want me and Merlin together because of what he's been doing. We will tell him that we know what he's been doing before asking him how it feels, because all he's done is gave me and Merlin the push to marry now instead of leaving it for another year."

"So this will show him that his plan to break you two up has backfired on him big time."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin said smiling.

Arthur nodded. "Well I will help you any way I can on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That when this wedding is over. You use the spell on my father for me and Guinevere."

"Done." Merlin said grinning.

* * *

Over the next two days the servants were run off their feet with the decorating and preparing. None of the servants bothered Merlin or Morgana for what they want or how they want it because Uther got five organisers to sort everything out so her and Merlin can relax before their big day.

"Merlin will you relax. You're only getting knighted. I think you panicked less when you was thrown in jail for something you didn't do and was to be hanged next morning."

"What do you mean? It was something I did."

"I know that Merlin. The only reason my father let you out with a full pardon was because I told him that bloke was a sorcerer trying to kill me so you once again risked your life to save me."

"That's right. 'Once again' I'm always saving your life."

"And so you should because out of all the times you've saved my life, how many of them times have been because you put my life in danger to start with because you were messing around with magic?"

"And how many times has your father thrown me in the stocks because I've had to lie for you?"

"Ah, answer a question with a question. That just proves that you've had no choice to save my life because it was you who put it in danger in the first place." Arthur said smugly.

"Oh right. I've come to see what's keeping you two and I find you both bickering as always."

Arthur turned around and Merlin looked around Arthur to see Morgana stood in the doorway shaking her head. "Come on."

* * *

Uther looked down at Merlin. "Arise. Sir Merlin."

When Merlin stood up Morgana rushed up to him and hugged him, she pulled back and looked at him. I'm going to get ready. I'll see you in just over an hour." she leaned forward and kissed him before leaving the room with Gwen following.

Little over an hour later Merlin was stood in the throne room that was full of people who were waiting along with Merlin for Morgana to arrive.

Arthur who was stood at the side of Merlin couldn't help but smile. Merlin looked beyond nervous. Anyone who could see him saw that but Arthur saw just how nervous he was with standing by his side.

"Merlin. If you don't stop drumming your fingers against your leg, I will un-sheath my sword and chop them off."

"I'm nervous."

"I can see that."

Just then Arthur and Merlin heard a fanfare. They both turned to the doors to see them open and Morgana make her entrance.

"Show time." Arthur said looking at Merlin who had moved an inch. "Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur nudged him. Merlin shook his head lightly before turning to Arthur. "What?"

"Breath."

"I am breathing."

"You are now. You weren't then."

"Can you blame me? She's breathtaking."

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said as she stood by his side.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"You bet I am."

Morgana smiled and linked her arm in Merlin's as they both stepped forward.

* * *

Halfway through the reception Uther summoned Arthur, Merlin and Morgana into a side room.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"Who's wedding am I at?

"Mine and Merlin's."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Uther. We came and asked you two days ago if we could wed because we're in love. You said no at first but then suddenly you changed your mind. You said Merlin had to be a sir to marry me so you arranged to have him knighted this morning before we wed this afternoon."

Uther looked as if he was about to blow. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"I don't know Uther. Why couldn't Merlin remember any of the dates we had arranged after I told you about them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and act all innocent father. We knew that you had sir John spike Merlin's drink with a forgetful potion so he would forget and they'd fight and hopefully break up. But unfortunately for you, I know Merlin. I knew something was off somewhere. When I found out that you was behind it all I decided to help them both. You went too far with this father."

"How did you get me to agree?"

"We played you at your own game."

"You mean my drink that I had before you came to ask was spiked?"

"Yes." Morgana lied. She couldn't say Merlin used his magic.

"We had to wait for the potion to take affect. I obviously didn't wait long enough because you said no at first. Not only did we do it so you would say yes to all we asked we made it so that you would only remember when what you said yes to was over."

"How dare you three do this to your king."

"We dared Uther. And it's all thanks to you if you think about it."

"What do you mean."

"Well. Me and Merlin wasn't going to get married yet. We was going to leave it for a year or two. But when we found out how much you didn't want us to be together we thought 'why not make Uther more miserable than he already is and get married as soon as.' So you see Uther. It's all thanks to you. Now if you will excuse us, our guests will be wondering where we've all gotten to."

Arthur walked over to the door and opened it. Merlin walked out followed by Morgana who stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at Uther.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening Uther." she said before walking out.

"What have you got to say about this Arthur?"

"Only one thing."

"Which is?"

"You should know by now not to mess with Morgana. She always gets her way. She always wins. Come back to the feast and have a drink."

Uther nodded. "That's a good idea. I could certainly use one." he said as he walked out of the room followed by Arthur who couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face.

* * *

_Well. There you have it. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
